Le Bonheur, en cette Aube, était de Vivre
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de "In That Dawn To Be Alive", par Mark of the Asphodel. Liberté. Égalité. Fraternité. A un moment où toute la société est sens dessus dessous, Catria et Frey apprennent à assumer leurs idéaux... et leurs errements. Univers alternatif basé sur la Révolution Française.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "In That Dawn To Be Alive", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/6514014/1/In_That_Dawn_To_Be_Alive). L'univers a quelque peu changé, mais les personnages appartiennent toujours à Intelligent Systems.

Avant-propos de Mark of the Asphodel : Cette fiction a été écrite pour Manna, alias Kitten Kisses, qui avait demandé une fic avec la Révolution Française pour décor et Catria et Frey pour protagonistes. Puisque c'est de fait un univers alternatif inspiré par la Révolution Française, et que ça a été un épisode assez sanglant de l'Histoire, attendez-vous à voir des choses déplaisantes, comme la mort de personnages et des références à la torture et à la maltraitance d'enfants. Ces choses ne sont pas, présentement, décrites "à l'écran", mais le contexte général n'en est pas moins moche.

* * *

_"Bliss was it in that dawn to be alive, But to be young was very heaven !" – William Wordsworth_

Les matins d'Altea ravivaient l'esprit. De longs nuages rose et or bordaient le ciel bleu pastel, et l'air était frais et revigorant. En chevauchant le long de son itinéraire de patrouille, autour du Parc de la Liberté, Catria ne regrettait pas d'avoir été postée ici, si loin de sa terre natale. La campagne était agréable, le climat des plus accommodants... et la camaraderie était profondément gratifiante.

– Citoyen Frey ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'une silhouette familière.

Il se retourna, et il y avait dans ce simple geste une puissance et une grâce qui égalaient celle du cheval de la jeune femme.

– Citoyenne Catria.

Catria sourit en entendant de nouveau cette voix de baryton.

– Comment allez-vous ?

– Très bien, je vous remercie, assura-t-il alors que Catria descendait de cheval pour le rejoindre.

– C'est une grande journée pour le peuple, mon ami, dit-elle. La Veuve Anri fera face à sa sentence aujourd'hui même.

– C'est vrai, dit Frey d'un air absent ; ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur l'horizon doré.

Catria étudia un moment son profil. Frey n'était pas des plus jeunes, mais ses rides et ses cheveux grisonnants lui conféraient une gravité impressionnante.

– Y serez-vous ? demanda-t-il, se tournant enfin vers elle.

– Oui. Je pense qu'il y aura une scène... d'une sorte ou d'une autre.

– J'espère que non, dit-il. L'arbre de la liberté se nourrit peut-être du sang des tyrans, mais toute plante meurt quand on l'arrose trop abondamment.

– C'est vrai, acquiesça Catria, et elle avait le sentiment de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

-x-

Catria s'était préparée à devoir maîtriser une foule comparable à celle qui avait entouré le château d'Altea cinq mois auparavant. Elle ne vit cependant qu'une ombre de l'assemblée passée ; le peuple n'avait pas assez de ferveur pour cela. Catria avait toujours entendu dire que les Alteans se distinguaient avant tout par une sorte de complaisance bovine qui les rendait indûment serviles, et que de ce fait, ils n'avaient jamais songé à remettre en cause le pouvoir absolu que les rois de la dynastie d'Anri avaient sur eux. Il avait fallu l'esprit révolutionnaire des Garriens vivant parmi eux pour faire naître la rébellion en Altea, mais même alors, les Alteans eux-mêmes furent si lents à réagir que la Révolution se fit avec peu de pertes dans la Garde Révolutionnaire. Abêtis par les classes dirigeantes, les paysans alteans n'aidèrent ni n'entravèrent leurs libérateurs.

Elle leva les yeux vers la passagère de la carriole, la femme qui se faisait jadis appeler Liza, Reine d'Altea. Catria avait vu des portraits d'elle, drapée dans l'hermine et le velours bleu, ses longs cheveux sombres rejetés en arrière par une couronne d'or et de gemmes. La petite femme sans âge aux cheveux rasés ne ressemblait guère à celle des portraits. Seuls les yeux n'avaient pas dû changer, ils étaient toujours grands et bleus, entourés par les longs cils des décadents. La Veuve Anri regardait autour d'elle avec ces yeux résolus, soit par peur, soit en un défi lancé à ceux qui étaient venus la voir mourir.

Son regard croisa un instant celui de Catria. Puis la carriole continua sa route, emmenant l'ancienne reine vers le destin qu'elle méritait.

-x-

Dans les quatre années qui avaient suivi l'abolition par le Consul du Royaume de Medon, une nouvelle ère avait commencé. Le Consul avait décrété la fin du féodalisme et des superstitions, cependant que temples et fiefs cédaient leurs richesses à la nouvelle République. La liberté venait inonder chaque instant de la vie : il n'était plus de mets réservés à certains jours consacrés, plus d'étoffes destinées à être portées uniquement par les gens d'un certain rang. Il n'y avait plus de barons, de marquis, de ducs, de rois, rien que des citoyens. Catria jouissait aussi bien des plus grandes libertés – quand elle brandissait sa pique pour la République – que des petites, comme le simple fait de pouvoir traverser les rues sans devoir détourner le regard au passage d'une personne de rang plus élevé. Jamais dans toute l'histoire du continent on n'avait vu de peuple si déterminé à tracer sa propre destinée.

Incapable d'être contenue dans les seules frontières de Medon, la flamme de la liberté se propagea inexorablement aux pays voisins, et tout d'abord vers le nord, à Grust, où le roi accepta l'établissement d'une Constitution et renonça par décret à donner un quelconque héritage à ses enfants. De là, la révolution partit vers le nord et l'ouest jusqu'à atteindre Altea, toujours prisonnière de l'injustice du droit divin. Altea se révéla être un obstacle jusqu'à ce que son voisin, Garr, qui était gouverné par une branche mineure de la Maison d'Anri, fût à son tour gagné par la liberté. Dès lors, la révolution fit son chemin jusqu'au château d'Altea, dont la chute fut l'un des évènements les plus glorieux que Catria avait jamais vus. Des hommes et des femmes de tous les pays et de tous les parcours – d'anciens aristocrates de Grust, des Gardes Républicains de Medon, des volontaires Garriens, et quelques Alteans entraînés par le courant – en forcèrent les lourdes portes et allèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône pour capturer la reine et ses deux enfants.

La dégénérescence d'Altea l'avait rendue mûre pour la libération ; la capitale chut en une journée. Catria et ses sœurs d'armes se chargèrent alors d'être la police du peuple nouvellement libéré, et de les mener vers un État moderne. Le peuple devait cesser de se raccrocher à ses vieilles traditions, au roi, à la foi, et aux anciennes lois, pour embrasser la devise de la Révolution.

Liberté. Égalité. Fraternité.

Catria elle-même devait exprimer la philosophie du Consul dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, et elle s'était transformée en un portrait vivant de la révolutionnaire idéale : ses cheveux coupés courts ne portaient ni barrettes, ni rubans, et son visage n'avait pas la moindre trace de poudre ou de fard. Elle avait le front ceint d'un bandeau blanc – pour la pureté – qui commémorait le jour le plus heureux de sa vie, celui où ses sœurs et elle avaient envahi la Vieille Prison de Medon et où le Consul avait déclaré qu'elles étaient "des lys nouveaux", des fleurs immaculées contrairement aux lys dorés et pourrissant qu'étaient les aristocrates.

La transformation de Frey, de chevalier royal en Inspecteur des Prisons Publiques, n'avait pas été aussi radicale. Il s'habillait de coupes simples et de couleurs sombres, et Catria se disait que cela reflétait aussi bien sa vraie personnalité que son affiliation politique. Mais c'était tout aussi bien : chacun pouvait être lui-même ! En tant que citoyen Altean, Frey avait le droit de participer à la nouvelle Assemblée, où il s'était révélé être un orateur de talent. Les mots lui venaient avec la mesure qui caractérisait chacun de ses gestes ; il n'était pas lent, mais réfléchi. Quand il parlait, Catria sentait ses paroles résonner dans sa poitrine, et les idées abstraites paraissaient éclater de vie et de couleur. Frey n'inventait pas les idées qu'il exprimait ; il les lisait dans les pamphlets ou dans les essais de philosophes, mais il en parlait avec une telle conviction que nul ne pouvait douter de leur véracité en l'entendant. Nul ne pouvait douter que les hommes devaient être libres, qu'ils devaient être égaux, ou que quand viendrait le jour où ils se reconnaîtraient tous comme des frères, la liberté et l'égalité viendraient aussi naturellement que le soleil traversait le ciel chaque jour.

-x-

La libération d'Altea ouvrait la voie pour le véritable but du Consul : le vieux Saint Royaume d'Akaneia, qui n'avait plus rien de saint et ne serait bientôt plus un royaume. Catria se rendit dans le vieil édifice caverneux qui avait jadis été le saint des saints d'Altea pour entendre le Consul parler de sa prochaine campagne. Le Consul Michalis était un homme de grande taille et de belle allure ; quand il n'était encore que le prince héritier, on disait de lui : "Il a l'étoffe d'un vrai roi". A présent, ceux qui le voyaient, avec sa haute silhouette aux épaules larges, ses traits réguliers et ses cheveux de feu, disaient : "Il a l'étoffe d'un vrai meneur."

Ses paroles étaient à la hauteur ; sa voix n'avait certes pas la résonance grave de celle de Frey, mais le Consul parlait avec clarté et passion en insistant sur le besoin de soulager Akaneia du poids de longs siècles d'injustices.

– Pensez aux vermines qui rampent dans les couloirs du Palais Éternel, aux expatriés d'Aurelis qui se croient au-dessus de tous les autres. Quand la cour de leur propre pays n'a plus voulu d'eux, la Sainte Akaneia les a accueillis à bras ouverts : elle a accueilli les esclavagistes qui ont enchaîné les fiers et vertueux sauvages des plaines du nord, reniant même leurs droits les plus élémentaires.

De tous les coins du vieux temple, Catria entendit s'élever des huées ponctuant la fin de cette tirade.

– La Sainte Akaneia, dont le roi n'a eu de cesse de nous demander des tributs, sans jamais nous aider quand nous souffrions. La Sainte Akaneia, dont les nobles mangent à des tables débordantes d'or et de mets raffinés pendant que les gens ordinaires ont faim, sans même un croûton de pain pour leur brouet.

Rien ne faisait mieux monter la révolte dans le cœur de Catria que le souvenir de la faim. La disette restait toujours accrochée à son ventre, et avec elle le goût des glands amers dont ses sœurs et elle avaient vécu, des racines couvertes de terre qu'elles avaient mangées rien que pour survivre ; quant à sa tête, elle gardait toujours l'image du corps méconnaissable de sa mère alors qu'on la portait en terre, tenant encore dans ses bras froids l'enfant mort de faim avant même d'être né.

Elle leva haut le bras, et son cri lui sembla venir du plus profond de son âme.

– A bas Akaneia !

Mais c'était trop tôt, elle le voyait. Le Consul n'avait pas encore besoin de sa participation, et il s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre son discours.

– La Sainte Akaneia, dont l'archevêque parle de la lumière et de l'amour divin pendant que son maître, le roi, condamne des milliers d'âmes aux ténèbres et à la pauvreté...

La passion se répandit dans l'auditoire comme des flammes dans une poudrière.

– A bas les prêtres hypocrites !

– A bas les nobles qui veulent nous asservir !

– A bas ceux qui renient la fraternité des hommes !

Catria reconnut sa voix forte et grave, à nulle autre pareille dans la clameur aigüe. Elle leva de nouveau le poing, encore plus haut, hurlant avec une telle férocité que la gorge lui brûlait.

– Mort aux esclavagistes ! Mort aux affameurs ! Mort au roi et à tous ses évêques !

Il lui semblait à présent que mille voix se joignaient à la sienne. Eussent-ils été en ce moment même devant les grilles du Palais Éternel, celui-ci aurait chu plus facilement encore que la capitale d'Altea. Quand le Consul le leur ordonna, ils sortirent du vieux temple, passant par les grandes doubles portes et même par les fenêtres brisées. C'était la folie, c'était l'extase. C'était la Révolution. Frey la retrouva dans le tumulte, la prit dans ses bras et la souleva au-dessus de la foule. Il la portait comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume, et Catria avait l'impression de voler. Le ciel était du bleu le plus pur, parcouru par des oiseaux qui semblaient toucher les cieux.

-x-

Catria avait toujours aimé les matins, et l'heure du déjeuner – après une ronde d'exercices dans le Parc de la Liberté, mais avant que vienne le moment pour chacun de prendre ses fonctions – était pour elle le meilleur moment de la journée. Frey lui lisait et commentait les dernières nouvelles tandis qu'elle servait le pain et le café ; c'était une heure pour réfléchir sur l'Histoire au lieu de simplement la vivre.

– Vive le citoyen Jiol, un homme du peuple, un homme qui a pris pour femme une citoyenne ordinaire, un homme dont la fille méprise le titre de "princesse", car elle vit parmi le peuple et travaille de ses mains. Vive la citoyenne Sheema, dont les mains sont durcies par le travail des gens ordinaires, dont les pieds sont salis par la même boue que celle où nous marchons tous.

Frey leva les yeux du pamphlet et regarda Catria.

– Oui, vive le citoyen Jiol, qui a scellé son allégeance révolutionnaire en poignardant son allié dans le dos.

– Vous doutez de sa fidélité à la Révolution ?

Évidemment, Jiol avait vécu en noble privilégié dans les cinquante années qui avaient précédé sa soudaine volte-face.

– Je doute simplement qu'un homme qui a les mains couvertes du sang de ses frères puisse être fidèle à la cause de la fraternité, dit catégoriquement Frey.

L'appréhension et l'exécution par Jiol du feu roi d'Altea avaient été une grande œuvre aux yeux de la République, mais les détails de l'acte en avaient fait jaser plus d'un. Sans audience publique, sans procès sous l'égide de la loi, l'exécution avait de fait des relents de meurtre.

– Quant à sa fille Sheema... c'est vrai que je n'ai entendu dire que du bien d'elle. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle peut jouir de la liberté.

– Pourquoi n'en jouirait-elle pas ?

– D'aucuns à l'Assemblée – et dans l'armée – considèrent qu'il faut mesurer les gens à la seule aune du sang qui coule en leurs veines, quoi qu'ils puissent dire ou faire. Ils souhaiteraient voir une femme comme Sheema envoyée à l'échafaud simplement parce qu'elle a un peu du sang d'Anri en elle.

– C'est absurde. Suivant ce raisonnement, notre propre Consul devrait être démis de ses fonctions, puisqu'il est fils de roi. Quant à mon commandant, la sœur du Consul, elle serait tout aussi inapte à diriger.

– J'espère que ces voix ne seront jamais celle de la majorité, dit Frey, et les rides sur son visage parurent se creuser encore davantage. On m'a rapporté les excès dans lesquels leur ferveur révolutionnaire a plongé nos frères de Grust. J'ai entendu dire que les jeunes enfants de l'ancien roi sont enfermés dans des cellules obscures, mal nourris et mal vêtus. J'ai entendu dire que l'on force le garçon à s'enivrer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout, et que la fille doit blasphémer et maudire ses parents devant ses geôliers... qui la fouettent quand elle refuse.

– On ne peut pas accorder de crédit aux mensonges royalistes, rétorqua Catria.

– Certes non, mais quand j'entends ce qui se raconte à l'Assemblée, je me demande si ces beaux orateurs ont vraiment un cœur humain. Que gagnerait la République si la citoyenne Sheema rejoignait ses deux jeunes cousins en prison ?

Catria resta un moment silencieuse, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, ce fut pour poser une question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis bien longtemps.

– Comment vont-ils ?

Après tout, le devoir de Frey l'amenait à voir chaque semaine ceux qui étaient autrefois le prince et la princesse d'Altea.

– Les enfants Anri ? A chaque fois que je les vois, la même scène se répète. La fille demande à voir son frère. Le garçon demande à voir sa sœur. Ils ne disent jamais rien d'autre.

– Et ils ne se voient jamais l'un l'autre ?

– Non. Ils sont enfermés à des étages séparés. La fille est emprisonnée avec quelques-unes de ses dames de compagnie. Le garçon ne voit personne d'autre que les gardes et ses... tuteurs.

Catria savait que les deux enfants, comme leurs homologues de Grust et même la plus jeune sœur du Consul, étaient ré-éduqués pour s'acclimater à un monde où aucun homme ne leur devait quoi que ce soit du fait de leur lignage. Mais quelque chose lui déplaisait dans la façon dont Frey avait parlé desdits tuteurs, et cela dut se lire sur son visage.

– Heureusement, ils sont encore à l'âge où on peut leur faire apprendre tout cela, affirma Frey, et il y avait dans sa voix une note optimiste qui sonnait faux.

– Leur sort vous pèse, constata Catria.

– En effet. Les enfants Anri sont nés en ce monde comme nous autres, et n'ont pas demandé la place qu'ils avaient dans l'ancien régime. Mais je veille à ce qu'ils soient logés et nourris, et à ce qu'on leur donne la possibilité d'accepter le rôle qu'ils doivent jouer pour la République. J'espère qu'ils finiront par y consentir. Mais les autres enfants, le garçon et la fille de Grust... je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs à leur sujet, et à force de ne pas connaître la vérité... je m'interroge.

– Mais les pires rumeurs doivent être fausses, comme celle que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois, qui dit qu'on jette leur nourriture aux enfants Anri comme à des animaux en cage, à travers les barreaux de leur cellule.

– Pas au deux, dit Frey, et son visage se fit plus sévère encore ; à cet instant précis, il paraissait vieux et gris. Quant aux enfants de Grust... j'espère que nos frères sauront se montrer justes et humains. Il n'est en ce monde de cause qui mérite que l'on assassine des enfants pour la servir.

-x-

Catria ne revit pas Frey durant plusieurs semaines ; elle avait reçu pour mission de pourchasser un étudiant de l'Académie, héritier d'une des familles de la noblesse à présent destituée d'Altea. Le jeune homme s'était échappé de l'Académie malgré la haute surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet et sa capture était considérée comme une priorité de premier ordre pour la République, mais Catria s'était vue incapable de l'appréhender. Elle avait perdu la trace de ce Merric sur la côte orientale de l'île, et en avait conclu qu'il s'était échappé par bateau, s'exilant sans nul doute à Talys comme tant d'autres royalistes avant lui.

Peu de temps après ce fiasco, l'Assemblée vota une loi destinée à purger l'Académie de ce qui lui restait de royalistes. Le couperet de la guillotine tombait chaque jour ; Frey se plaignait qu'à ce rythme-là, il finirait par inspecter des prisons vides. Il parut particulièrement agité un matin, buvant son café d'un trait sans même laisser le temps à Catria de lui apporter du sucre. Douze évêques avaient été exécutés la veille, et il trouvait cela excessif. Catria ne connaissait pas les détails de l'affaire, et n'en dit rien ; son silence poussa Frey à parler de ce qui le troublait réellement.

– Le citoyen Jiol entend soumettre aujourd'hui même un nouveau projet de loi à l'Assemblée.

Il entreprit de plier le journal jusqu'à le réduire à une boulette compacte.

– Les enfants Anri étant considérés comme une menace pour la sécurité publique, poursuivit-il, il veut voir la fille exilée hors d'Altea, où nul ne pourra plus se servir de son image pour accaparer l'attention du public.

– Personne ne peut les considérer sérieusement comme une menace pour l'ordre...

– Quant au garçon, l'interrompit Frey, il veut le faire mettre à mort.

Pour Catria, ceci était nouveau. De temps en temps, elle avait dû faire dégager des royalistes des alentours de la vieille Prison d'État, mais il n'y avait jamais eu de manifestations violentes, et encore moins de tentatives pour libérer les deux enfants. Ils étaient certes réticents à accepter la rééducation, mais ceci mis à part, ils ne menaçaient guère le bon fonctionnement de la République Alteane.

– Quel âge a le garçon ?

– Quatorze ans, répondit Frey, les sourcils froncés par le dégoût.

Quatorze ans. Trop jeune pour servir la Garde Républicaine, trop jeune pour participer à l'Assemblée. Le citoyen Jiol argue qu'aucun des deux enfants n'a fait preuve de la moindre volonté d'adopter les principes républicains et qu'ils sont donc intraitables.

– C'est peut-être vrai, dit lentement Catria. Certains des royalistes que j'ai poursuivis, ceux qui se sont échappés de l'Académie, ne sont guère plus vieux.

– Oui, dit Frey. Exactement.

-x-

Catria vint faire son rapport à la Cour de Justice bien avant le lever du jour. Son commandant, une très grande femme qui ressemblait fortement au Consul, avait rassemblé ses officiers de confiance pour une réunion de la plus haute importance. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde en explications superflues et leur exposa la situation.

– Le garçon Anri n'est plus dans sa cellule.

Catria sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa nuque. Elle avait pourtant été certaine que toute fuite était impossible. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait échappé ?

– Nous ne connaissons ni la date ni l'heure exacte de sa fuite. Ses geôliers rapportent que le prisonnier n'a pas parlé depuis une semaine. Un médecin a été envoyé l'examiner et a découvert que le prisonnier n'était plus là, qu'il lui avait été substitué un garçon d'âge et de constitution similaires.

La diction précise et claire du commandant Minerva ne montrait aucune émotion alors qu'elle rapportait ces évènements improbables.

– L'imposteur a déjà été interrogé à plusieurs reprises. Il refuse pour le moment de coopérer.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire que la fuite avait été organisée de l'intérieur ; ceci était évident.

– Voici ceux que nous pensons mêlés à cette conspiration, annonça Minerva en faisant passer une feuille portant presque vingt noms.

Catria savait quel nom elle reconnaîtrait avant même d'avoir eu le papier en mains. Une boule dure se forma dans sa gorge, mais elle la ravala et dit d'une voix haute et claire en prenant la feuille :

– Je sais où réside l'un d'entre eux. J'irai l'appréhender.

Elle le retrouva au Parc de la Liberté alors qu'il faisait sa promenade du matin. Il était à côté de la fontaine, faisant courir ses doigts dans l'eau, comme s'il l'attendait. Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle bordé d'or, et le clapotis de l'eau remplissait les oreilles de Catria. Elle pointa sa pique vers la gorge du coupable.

– Citoyen Frey. Au nom de la République, je vous arrête pour acte de trahison envers la Révolution.

Son front se plissa, et Catria eut le temps de sentir trois battements de son propre cœur avant qu'il ne réponde.

– Cette Révolution s'est trahie elle-même.

Il ne résista pas alors qu'elle lui liait les mains, mais il ne lui facilita pas non plus la tâche. Il y avait dans ces mains une force incroyable.

-x-

Catria patrouillait dans les rues le jour où les conspirateurs royalistes furent envoyés à l'échafaud. Certains étaient passés entre les mailles du filet et devaient sans nul doute cacher le garçon Anri, mais une dizaine de comploteurs avaient été capturés et devaient recevoir leur sentence ce jour-ci. Le jeune imposteur n'était pas parmi eux... on disait qu'après la série d'"interrogatoires" qu'il avait subis, il n'était plus bon que pour l'asile, et la République fut contente de l'y laisser. Catria attendit que passe la carriole des condamnés. Ils étaient assis par rangées de trois, et Frey était au milieu du premier rang ; même assis, il dépassait les autres hommes d'une demi-tête. Ce qui n'aurait bientôt plus d'importance...

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens l'espace d'un instant – ils étaient d'un bleu profond, froids comme l'acier, énigmatiques comme l'océan. Catria détourna le regard. Les couinements des roues et les huées du peuple lui firent savoir quand il l'avait dépassée.

**Fin**

* * *

Notes de Mark of the Asphodel : Je laisse au lecteur le soin de décider si Frey était un révolutionnaire sincère qui a été poussé à bout ou un royaliste caché qui a décidé de faire profil bas et de saboter la République de l'intérieur.

J'ai essayé d'être fidèle au paysage politique établi dans les jeux. Par exemple, les accusations vis-à-vis du Saint Royaume et de son roi (le père de Nyna) sont à 100% vraies : la cour d'Akaneia a été le refuge des nobles d'Aurelis partisans de l'esclavage, et Michalis a pu jouer sur la rancœur vis-à-vis du Saint Royaume à cause de la famine et des sanctions abusives. Quant aux enfants de Ludwik de Grust, ils ont été horriblement maltraités par les "alliés" de leur père. Donc une bonne partie des vilaines choses de cette fiction ne vient pas de ma seule imagination, mais bien du matériau d'origine lui-même.

Note de votre humble servante : Libre à vous maintenant d'imaginer Frey à la place de l'intendant de la Bastille, et Catria avec sa tête sur une pique... Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction autant que j'ai aimé l'original.

Oh, et celui qui peut me donner la traduction du poème "French Revolution" de William Wordsworth gagne une montagne de cookies. En attendant, l'épigraphe reste dans sa langue d'origine.


End file.
